List of characters
This is a list of characters from The Boondocks. Both continuities Main *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Robert Freeman Supporting *Tom Dubois *Sarah Dubois *Jazmine Dubois *Uncle Ruckus Recurring *Cindy McPhearson *George Petto *Principal Williams Comic strip Supporting *Michael Caesar Recurring *Ms. Peterson *Psycho Star Wars Guy *George W. Bush Other *Hiro Otomo (The Diamondback only) TV series Recurring *Colonel H. Stinkmeaner *Ed Wuncler I *Ed Wuncler II *Ed Wuncler III *Gin Rummy *Thugnificent *Macktastic *Flonominal *Leonard *Betty von Heusen *A Pimp Named Slickback *Gangstalicious *Butch Magnus *Rollo Goodlove *Bushido Brown *The White Shadow *Phil *Sway Calloway *Barack Obama *Bill O'Reilly *Bill Maher *Bill Cosby One-time More to come... Season 1 The Trial of R. Kelly *R. Kelly *R. Kelly's lawyer *Underage girl Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner *Herbert *Herbert's mother *Cristal A Date with the Health Inspector *The Health Inspector *Officer Frank *Mini-mart staff *Terrell Jackson The Story of Gangstalicious *Eat Dirt *Lincoln *Lincoln's crew A Huey Freeman Christmas *Mr. Uberwitz *Quincy Jones *Mall Santa The Real *Xzibit Return of the King *Martin Luther King Jr. *Rosa Parks The Itis *Chico *Janet O'Siren Riley Wuz Here *The Art Teacher Wingmen *Cookie Freeman *Moe Jackson *Cairo *Dewey Jenkins *Maybelline The Passion of Reverend Ruckus *Ronald Reagan *Shabazz K. Milton Berle *Eli Gorbinsky *Gary Faulkner *Armstrong Elder Season 2 ...Or Die Trying *50 Cent *John Witherspoon *Gary Anthony Williams *Mo'Nique *Roscoe Patterson Thank You for Not Snitching *Officer Calloway Tom, Sarah and Usher *Usher *Sweetest Taboo *Quiet Storm Stinkmeaner Strikes Back *The Devil *Mrs. Wong *Mr. Fitzmalley *Ghostface Killah Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch *Luna *Nicole *Lionel Richie *Brenda Harvey *Diane Alexander *Kenny Wu Ballin' *Billy Matthews Invasion of the Katrinians *Jericho Freeman clan **Jericho Freeman **Jericho Freeman's mother **Nique Freeman The S-Word *Ann Coulter The Story of Catcher Freeman *Catcher Freeman *Thelma *Tobias *George Lynchwater The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2 *Jessica Ethelberg *MC Booty B *Homo D The Hunger Strike and The Uncle Ruckus Reality Show *Deborah Leevil *Wedgie Rudlin *Big Nigga *Crazy Bitch Season 3 It's a Black President, Huey Freeman *Werner Herzog *John McCain *will.i.am Bitches to Rags *Sergeant Gutter *Steve The Red Ball *Mr. Long-dou *Kickball referee *Jennifer Harmon *Wushung Kickball Team **Ming Long-dou *Jingmei The Story of Jimmy Rebel *Jimmy Rebel Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy *The Hateocracy **Rufus Crabmiser **George Pistofferson **Esmeralda Gripenasty Smokin' with Cigarettes *Lamilton Taeshawn *Lamilton's grandmother *Dr. Doomis The Fundraiser *World's Ultimate Chocolate **Alistair Rigby *Mafia crew Pause *Winston Jerome A Date with the Booty Warrior *Chris Hansen *The Booty Warrior The Story of Lando Freeman *Lando *Steve Wilkos *Billy Dee Williams The Lovely Ebony Brown *Ebony Brown Mr. Medicinal *Grant *Officer Douche The Fried Chicken Flu *Tina The Color Ruckus *Nelly Ruckus *Mister Ruckus *Bunny Ruckus *Darrel Ruckus *Darryl Ruckus *Bunny's white lover It's Goin' Down *Jack Flowers *Omar Muhammad *CTA director *Tracy *Elanor *Taquanda *Dan Stucky Season 4 Pretty Boy Flizzy *Pretty Boy Flizzy *Christianna Good Times *Mr. Vanderbilt Breaking Granddad *Boss Willona Early Bird Special *Geraldine *Vanessa Freedom Ride or Die *Sturdy Harris *Diane Nash *Julian Bond *John Lewis Granddad Dates a Kardashian *Kardashia Kardashian *Bench Kardashian *Brownee Point *Mother Maria I Dream of Siri *Siri Stinkmeaner: Begun the Clone War Has *Stinkmeaner clone *Yoda *Mister Rogers lookalike The New Black *Walter Sweetlove *Philbert Slowlove C Category:Characters